In Dreams
by jarethsladylove
Summary: Dreams are very powerful. Read and review please. UPDATED!
1. I see you in my dreams

Disclaimer:I dont know own any of the songs in this story, or any thing that has to do with the Labyrinth.  
  
In dreams.  
  
God, she was lovely.  
  
Pure, unfooled around with beauty.  
  
So innocent.  
  
So young.  
  
Naive.  
  
These thoughts danced around Jareths head, as he watched Sarah nearing  
  
the Castle.  
  
Of course he was threatened.  
  
But he did not let that show.  
  
Or the fact that he had grown to love her, in the past 12 hours.  
  
Jareth had never been in love.  
  
Barely knew the feeling.  
  
She was in the castle.  
  
On his turf.  
  
He was in danger of losing the game.  
  
He was very competitive.  
  
As much as he loved her, he didnt want to lose.  
  
Hated the thought of losing.  
  
Hated the thought of losing her.  
  
"You have no power over me"  
  
With those six little controlling words, she was gone.  
  
She left him.  
  
Left his heart broken.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Jareth awoke early the next morning.  
  
Expecting an uproar from his goblins beacause he had lost.  
  
Something he had never done before.  
  
He walked downstairs, only to find his servants sleeping lazily, without a care in the world.  
  
"Well?!, whats wrong with you all! I failed, the girl won!" Jareth screamed.  
  
One goblin turned over and said "what are you talking about sire?"  
  
"The girl! Sarah! she beat me yesterday"! he yelled.  
  
One frightened goblin scurried up to Jareht and meeked; "There was never a girl here your highness", it must have been a dream.  
  
"Thats proposterous!"Jareth yelled.  
  
"Maybe you should lie down sir."The goblin murmured.  
  
"Dont you ever tell me what to do" He snapped.  
  
With that said the goblin was sent to the bog.  
  
Ironically Jareth did need to lie down.  
  
He thought that he was hallucinating.  
  
He stalked back to his room to lie down.  
  
To dream.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Jareth" a soft voice said.  
  
There she was.  
  
Sarah.  
  
The most precious thing in all the world.  
  
I think I must be dreaming That you are here with me Must have died and gone to heaven And it's all that I hoped it would be  
  
"Am I mad?" Jareth said.  
  
"Are you real?" he asked  
  
I live to be around you You take my breath away Can't help but talk about you Every night and day  
  
With a short laugh Sarah whispered "I'm as real as dreams".  
  
She faded away.  
  
And when eagles forget how to fly When it's twenty below in July And when violets turn red And roses turn blue I'll be still in love with you  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Jareth woke up after the mesmerizing dream.  
  
"She exists" he gasped.  
  
I know she does, and I'm gonna find her" he said.  
  
Little did he know, that at the same moment, there was a a dark haired beauty named Sarah that was dreaming of him.  
  
Authors note: Ok all, how do you like? This is gonna be short I think, but well worth it. REad and review! 


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any origianl components.  
  
In Dreams  
  
Ch.2  
  
There was something about him.  
  
An eery feeling.  
  
A familiar feeling.  
  
Every night he came to her in her dreams.  
  
Every morning she awoke with the same confusion and fear that something was happening to her.  
  
She began to think she was losing her mind.  
  
She had enough problems.  
  
A wicked stepmother.  
  
No social life what so ever.  
  
And a father who considered her his whole world at a time, now growing more and more distant with each passing day.  
  
As much as she feared the man in her dreams, she felt safe around him.  
  
She felt like she knew him, but he was a mystery.  
  
There was one distinct feature about him that drew her to him like a  
  
moth to a flame.  
  
His eyes.  
  
Oh, his eyes. Mismatched. and beautiful.  
  
She could stare into them for all of eternity without blinking.  
  
Of course it would help if she knew who he was, and why he came to her  
  
every night in her dreams.  
  
Last night was a breakthrough though.  
  
They had spoken.  
  
They had never spoken to eachother before in her dreams.  
  
He had a sexy and somewhat addicting voice.  
  
Sarah almost couldn't wait to go to bed again.  
  
How the day would drag on though.  
  
The days in Sarah's life seemed twice as long as a regular day.  
  
The only thing she had to look forward to was her mystery man.  
  
The man of her dreams.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sarah pulled a brush through her hair fast, drank her juice and flew  
  
out the door, in fear of being late for the third time this week.  
  
She was walking fast. Almost running.  
  
If she got another note from her english teacher, karen would send her away.  
  
She'd threatened it before. This time Karen wuld mean business.  
  
With all that was going on in Sarah's head (home, family, school, HIM) she darted across the road, and didn't see the truck coming.  
  
she did not feel anything. Then there was darkness.  
  
At the same time in the underground, Jareth had a severe pain engulfing his body.  
  
He collapsed on his bed, and everything went dark.  
  
He opened his eyes, and she was standing there.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw him.  
  
Authors note:OK, how is it. I kinda got writers block but I kinda know where this is going. Keep reading and reviewing please! You guys are the best!! 


	3. One look at love

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any orginal characters or anything of the songs.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
One look at love and you may see It weaves a web over mystery,  
All ravelled threads can rend apart For hope has a place in the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

They both were gazing at eachother.  
  
No one had made a move.  
  
No one had said a thing.  
  
They didnt know what to say.  
  
Couldnt find the words.  
  
But to both, it felt right.

Whispering world, a sigh of sighs,  
The ebb and the flow of the ocean tides.  
One breath, one word may end or may start A hope in a place of the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
  
"What is this, am I dead?" sarah asked.  
  
Jareth took a step closer.

Look to love you may dream,  
And if it should leave then give it wings.  
But if such a love is meant to be;  
Hope is home, and the heart is free  
  
"I dont believe so." jareth reassured.  
  
"I think that we're dreaming" he said.  
  
"Yes, that makes sense" sarah said.  
  
"Since that is where I usually see you." she added.  
  
"Where is that?" jareth questioned.  
  
"In my dreams". Sarah whispered.

Under the heavens we journey far,  
On roads of life we're the wanderers,  
So let love rise, so let love depart,  
Let hope have a place in the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
  
After a few minutes of an unbroken gaze, they took a look around of where they were at.  
  
"Its so beautiful" Sarah beemed.  
  
"Yes this is my favorite place" Jareth said.  
  
"You've been here before?" sarah asked.  
  
"Yes these are my private gardens, in the Labyrinth." he said.  
  
"I am the goblin king and this is my kingdom." he added.  
  
Sarah was taken back a bit.  
  
After all, the Labyrinth is her favorite story.  
  
She couldnt belive all this was happening.  
  
There was something odd about this encounter.  
  
It hadn't ended.  
  
They both knew it, and were confused.  
  
"Well then, instead of just standing here clueless, why dont we go back  
  
to my castle and get some answers." Jareth casually suggested.  
  
He offered her his hand.  
  
She was not afraid.  
  
In fact she felt entirely safe and secure for the first time in awhile.  
  
"That would be nice" she answered.  
  
and with that she placed her hand in his.

Look to love and you may dream,  
And if it should leave then give it wings.  
But if such a love is meant to be;  
Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
  
authors note: Ok, I'm back. I havent written in a looong time, and now I kinda have no direction for this story. I'll think of something though. Please Read and review.!!


End file.
